Hacker of National Pride
by Mutant of Time
Summary: Someone finds the files containing the nations' information and copies it all! He plans to make it public soon! How are the nations going to reclaim their information, and hold their pride? P.S. I don't own Hetalia! -Discontinued-
1. Introduction

**Okay, here's the thing. This fanfic isn't all mine. My friends and I started this a few months ago. We each write a chapter, and then it gets passed to the next person. How do you tell who wrote which chapter? Well, i'll go by our cosplay names. i'm Sealand. This chapter was written by Russia! Enjoy!**

* * *

The pale glow of the computer screen washed Jeffory Adment's face a pale white. It was night time, almost midnight, but Jeffory wasn't tired. Far from it, actually. The infamous conspiricy theorist had just come across one of the greatest discoveries of his career.

* * *

_Riiiiing!_

The sharp trill of a telephone awakened a certain blond-haired blue-eyed nation at midnight.

_If I ignore it, it will go away..._he thought, still half asleep.

_RIIIIING!_

America opened one eye to look at the glowing cell phone on his bedside table. Grudgingly, he opened the other and grabbed the phone to check for caller ID.

_The CIA?_

Still only half awake, America answered the phone in the middle of the third ring.

"This is the United States of America speaking," he said, trying not to sound as tired as he felt.

"Yes, this is the director of the CIA," a slightly muffled coive on the other end answered.

"Sorry for disturbing you at such a late hour."

"No problem," America lied, glancing wistfully back at his pillow. "Whaddya need?"

"Well sir," the coive on the phone began, "Someone hacked into our files."

America yawned, "And this couldn't have waited ''till morning?"

"Well, they didn't hack just any file, sir."

The CIA director's voice was apprehensive.

"Which file was it?" America asked, becoming more and more tense. And more and more awake. "Oh god...they didn't hack...that file, did they?"

"I'm afraid they did, sir."

"And what did they do with it?" America asked, fully awake now.

"They copied it. All of the information. We didn't know where it came from, or where the information is now. It could be all over the internet by tomorrow!"

"That would be bad! That would be very, very bad!" America was out of bed and changing out of his pajamas, the phone lodged in between his shoulder and his ear. "I'm going to call England There's stuff in there about him too, and-"

The director cut him off, "Yours wasn't the only file that was copied."

America was stunned silent for a moment, "They got ALL of them?"

"Even Sealand's," the voice replied grimly.

"So let me get this straight. ALL of the files were copied, and are probably going to be public soon, if not already?"

"Correct."

America muttered something unspeakable and sat down on the bed. "Does anyone else know?"

"Only you, sir," came the reply.

"I'm going to call England, he might know what to do."


	2. Sealand's Chapter

**Okay this chapter was written by me, Sealand. We mostly will write our chapters focusing on our countries, but there will be exceptions! Review please, and enjoy!**

* * *

A certain small nation was very alarmed. He was only a young country, and barely recognized as one.

"Why would they hack into my file? I didn't even know I had a file! Now one really recognizes me as a country!" Sealand exclaimed, as the voice on the other end finished speaking.

"I don't know," replied England. "But as your guardian, I thought I should let you know."

"Was there any really important information in my file?" asked Sealand.

"Well, yes, Everyone's file has classified information that is extremely important! And not like you need to know this or anything, but whoever accessed these files just found out that (apparently), France and I love eachother. Sexually."

"Ewww! I didn't need to know that!"

"I have to call up Russia and the Baltic States," England said suddenly. A click on the phone was heard, and Sealand put the phone down.

"I wonder if they accessed _everyone's_ files. I bet that bushy eyebrowed english jerk of jerks is playing a trick on me! Why else would he...admit...something like that between France and him?" Sealand said to himself. He quickly rushed to his computer and began accessing the classified website that was supposedly hacked.

"England made my file for me, so I have to think of what he might have put as the password..."

Sealand tried multiple passwords, and when none worked, he typed "password", just for kicks. Suddenly, he was moved to another page that read: Sealand's file' in large bold letters.

"So his password is just...password?" (Ring a bell?)

Sealand began to browse his file, adding information as he saw fit, and even taking information out. He looked through the entire web page, and every country's file appeared in red, and looked messed up.

"Maybe everyone's file _was_ hacked after all!" Sealand exclaimed. He scrolled down the page, and at the very bottom, was a slightly translucent file name. It was Canada's file. It appeared to be normal, so Sealand proceeded to make a phone call.

* * *

"So my file wasn't hacked?" asked a quiet voice.

"No, but everyone else's was! I think no one hacked yours because you're pretty much invisible, and so is your file. Or maybe because they think I am you because of that one time I dressed up like you and then England, that british jerk of jerks, blah blah blah...," Sealand babbled.

"Why didn't my file get hacked?" the voice on the other end asked, "i suppose it's a good thing though..."

A voice in the backround was heard.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canadia..." the quiet voice of Canada replied.


	3. Lithuania's Chapter

**Written by Lithuania! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

Lithuania sighed and got on his apron, "I'll go make some breakfast...," he said. Russia was crushing Latvia's head and smiling creepily. Suddenly, the phone range.

"Hello? This is Lithuania, and who is this?"

Belarus was on the other line, "Is big brudder there?"

Lithuania blushed and answered, "Yes, yes of course. here he is...," he gave the phone to Russia.

Russia turned white, "No Belarus, _please_ I don't want to marry you!" he said fast, then hung up.

The phone rang again. "DON'T ANSWER IT!" Russia yelled from a corner.

Of course, it was in Lithuania's nature to answer Russia's phone if it range, so he did.

"Hello? This is Lithuania, and who is this?"

"Hello Lithuania. It's England." (Even over the phone, you could smell the horrible scones he must've been eating with his morning tea. Why do you eat at a time like this, England?) "Is Russia there?"

"Umm...he...he's not here right now..." Lithuania answered quickly. "I can take a message if you want."

"Just tell him to look at his files. You three might want to check yours too." the phone clicked off.

"Russia-" Lithuania started, but noticed Russia asking Latvia where his favorite book was.

"I-I thought it was to start a fire!"

"It was in a box hidden under my bed," Russia said happily.

"Well, I guess I'll just do it myself...," Lithuania muttered to himself, placing his apron on a rack. (Lithuania and Finland, forever housewives!)

He typed in Russia's password, vodka, and noticed that the file was red and messed up. He looked into his own file, and noticed that it was changing.

"Oh no...did somebody...no, it can't be!"

It was true. Someone, who knows, was hacking into his account. Only, it wasn't just being edited. It was being _copied._

"Lithuania, what did you aske me for~da?" Russia said.

"N-nothing, sir. Ha ha ha...well, better get back to-"

Russia had an evil look on his face and was clicking his tongue.

"Ah! Stop stop STOP! Just look for yourself...," Lithuania said quickly in fear.

Russia grabbed the computer out of his hands. "Latvia, get me some vodka," Russia ordered.

"B-but, but why" Latvia asked while pouring some.

With Russia drunk (for no reason), the Baltic States finally had some time to get to know eachother, since none of them are alike in any way.

"What do you see in Belarus? She's such a creep," Estonia asked Lithuania.

"I like Kangaroos!" Latvia said, spacing.

"Yeah...we're all strangers to eachother...," Lithuania said.

Finally when Russia was sober, he seemed happier.

"Hugs for Russia~da?" he asked.

Lithuania answered with a nervous, "Uh-sure?"

Latvia responded with "Nononononononono."

Estonia remarked, "That's it then. This is the end!"

Russia finally turned back to his normal self and started stretching Latvia while Lithuania made lunch and Estonia got some vodka (yes, for Russia). The three Baltics did all of this with Excalibur faces.

Belarus was behind the door that whole time.


	4. China's Chapter

**Say hello to china's chapter! :)**

* * *

"China. Get up."

"Mmm? Japan...what are you doing in my house?"

"This is important. You need to get up."

"Kiku, go away," China mumbled into his pillow. "Whatever it is, you can tell me in five minutes..."

"I am not going to ask you again."

"Is this about something nuclear? I hope you're not getting any weird goo on the floor."

"Ok, you had your chance. Korea! Come and wake up China!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm UP!" he said, struggling out of his blankets. "This had better be good!"

"It's not good at all."

China studied Japans face carefully. It was wrong. There was something there that hadn't been there before. It wasn't...it couldn't be...emotion? Was Japan scared?

"What's wrong?"

"Someone copied the files."

"What files? Please don't say they were our files. Please don't say they were our files. PLEASE don't say they were our files!"

"Our files."

"Oh, why, Japan?"

"Look, America-san called. He said that some hacker looked at all our files, and copied them. He also said he believes they will go public very soon."

"Stupid America. Stupid government. I'm too old for this. We're _all_ too old for this."

"It wasn't America-san's fault-"

"You know what? You're right. We need to keep level heads."

Just then, Korea burst through the door. "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?"

"We," China began, "are going to call everyone we know. I'm sure the rest of the world would like to know about hte situation. He reached for Japan's phone.

"I'm pretty sure almost everyone has heard by now," said Japan, fidgiting with a part of his bangs that was longer than the rest, trying to regain his monotone attitude.

"England?"

"America-san called him first."

"Russia?"

"England-san told him and the Baltics States. The rest of Asia knows too."

"Well, I'm _not_ going to be the one to tell France. Who knows how he'd react..."

Japan sighed. Korea flung open the curtains, and the three of them stared into the early morning darkness.

"The sun will rise soon."

"Funny something like a rising sun symbolizes the end of our world," breathed Japan.

China put an arm around his two younger brothers, knowing in his heart it was only the beginning. The beginning of something terrible.


	5. Italy's Chapter

**So this was written by Italy :) Sorry if the plot seems messed up!**

* * *

Italy had slipped into Germany's bed again. He woke up, only to realize two things. One, Germany hadn't kicked him out or yelled at him and two, Germany was still asleep. Italy was just about to call Japan to tell him about it when the phone rang.  
"Ciao! This is I-" he was cut off by screaming.  
"I know it's you dumba**! Put that potato b*stard on the phone!" yelled Romano. Italy sighed and gently shook Germany awake/  
"Vhat do you vant? he growled, opening one blue eye. Italy handed him the phone.  
"It's-a Romano~ve! He sounded worried!" he said, lost in thought.  
Germany was startled, but he grabbed the phone anyways. "Hallo?"  
"Potato b*stard! Check your files! NOW! Then get your a** over to America's place!" yelled Romano, then there was a 'click' as he hung up, and the line went dead. Germany got out of bed to ask Italy what in the heck was up with his brother when he noticed that Italy was at the computer opening up his file.  
"Italy?" he asked. When he saw the look on Italy's face, it was one that was rarely seen on the usually chappy and carefree Italian's face. It was shock. When Italy didn't respond, Germany looked over his shoulder to see red writing that said, 'Italy is a weak, and worthless nation that has no power. He's an idiot with nothing to look forward to but playing with is crayons and pigging out on Pasta!'  
Germany felt like he wanted to kill someone. "italy? Are you alright?" he asked his best friend who was hiding his face behind his bangs.  
"Italy? Italy!" still no anser, the larger man grabbed the Italian's shoulders and shook him. Finally Germany got a response, but not the one he had been expecting. Italy had an insane smile on his face, his eyes open for once, revenge filling them.  
"Ve~Doitsu! I think it's time I visited the mafia! I have a job for them!" he said happily, but in a way that scared Germany. Italy got up and walked across the hall to his room humming, when he came back out he was wearing a fancy designer suit and a fadora. Germany was confused.  
"Italy, vhat in ze h*ll are you doing?"  
Italy smiled wickedly, "I'm-a going to show that b*stard just how-a weak I am!" he then reached in his coat and pulled out a gun. Germany gaped at him as he proceeded to walk out the front door.  
"I'll-a see you at America's house! Hasta la Pasta!" he yelled as he got into a car driven by two rather tough looking Italians. Germany just stood there in utter bewilderment,  
"Vhat in ze h*ll just happened?" he exclaimed to himself.  
"And since vhen does Italy have an evil side?"  
Suddenly Prussia came around the corner looking slightly confused.  
"Yo! West! You check your files yet?" he yelled.  
Germany shook his head.  
"Well, I checked mine, and I'm guessing little Ita has to judging from the way he just walked out your door!" he said laughing and walking away from his shocked brother.

* * *

**Does evil italy scare you? I'm terrified of him!**


	6. Canada's REALLY SHORT Chapter

**Written by our one and only Canada! Lol so short...**

* * *

"Why am I the only one left out of the hacking...? Even the neutral countries were hacked! I know! I'll go call my fan base in Minnesota! At least there will be someone to listen to me," Canada said. He then grabbed his phone to make a quick call.

Kuma: Leave me out of this! I did nothing!

* * *

**You won't be hearing more from Canada...sorry!**


	7. Iggy's Chapter!

**This chapter was written by England! But France and I helped contribute the uhh, photo idea! Don't plan on seeing anything written by France though, she doesn't want to write!**

* * *

America and Sealand sat silently next to a door. _Poor fool..._ they both thought as they waited. Italy and Romano arrived.

"What did we miss? Is it true, America? Are the files public? What-" Romano cut his brother off.

"I hate you. So much," he sighed.

"Should I answer him?" America asked.

Romano shrugged. America nodded.

"Have you called Germany?" America pondered. Italy lunged for the phone. Romano grabbed his bruther's shirt cuff.

"I already contacted you both this morning Italy! Don't you remember?" Romano asked.

"Oh yeah! ~Ve!" Italy replied, "Everything is so crazy, I forgot!"

"Why not have a world meeting? Spill our guts to the world..." They all stared at Romano.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're idea is just brilliant," America replied.

France and England entered through the door. Sealand lunged towards England, pulling him into an aggressive hug. England patted his head absent mindedly.,

"We _have_ to retreive the stolen files," he said without hesitation, "Now."

"Why the rush? We should think of a plan first," America responded.

"When I was telling France what happened, we found some photoshoped pictures in his file," England said as he pulled out some photographs. America cringed.

"That's messed up!"

"Can I see, England?" Sealand begged.

"This sort of thing is not for small countries."

"You see me as a country? You recognize me as my own sovereign nation?" Sealand sparkled at the prospect.

England placed a hand on Sealand's shoulder.

"No."

France squinted at the photographs. "Those photos...they aren't photoshopped..."

The other countries stared at France.

"WHAT?" they cried. France nodded.

"England was sick, and...well...I wanted to make him feel better."

England went pale. Italy ran to the phone.

"I'll call the other countries now," he said.


	8. Explanation Chapter

**Okay this one is written by me, sealand! It reveals exactly how the files were hacked! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sir, how exactly did you stumble upon these "nations" files? How can you be sure that they are legit, and aren't just some joke played between a bunch of punk teenagers?" asked .

"I'm positive that this is no joke. It has every single bit of information on wars, treaties, and which presidents were best friends! It also has top secret classified information about each nation, including one named Sealand, who I didn't even know existed!" replied Jeffory Adment, the one who had found the files.

"Is there any way to prove it though? I'm sure our boss would like proof of all this," asked , fidgeting with his fingers anxiously.

"It's too easy to prove! When I found these files, I was attempting to hack into one of Canada's best college websites in Ottawa. I found out the owner's name was Matthew Williams, and began a search for more important sites to hack. I clicked a few links and hacked them with ease, when all of a sudden, there was a phone conversation being emmited through my speakers," Jeffory boasted, proud of his hacking skills.

"Uhhh, that's great! I-is there any way to send it or replay it to me? I'm sure the boss would love to recieve it as well." asked anxiously. He tended to get nervous when talking about hacking because it wasn't something he enjoyed. It was something he was forced to do.

"Why of course! Let me play it over for you now! Maybe we can catch another one later too!" replied Jeffory as he began replaying the phone conversation.

* * *

"H-H-Hey...Alfred...w-what can I d-do for y-you today?" asked a quiet voice over the phone.

"I was wondering if I could stop by. Last time I was there, Tonny left his favorite gun, so he's been bugging me to get it." replied the loud voice that belonged to Alfred.

"G-g-gun? Uhhh sure, Alfie. Y-you can stop by, i-it's f-fine..."

"Yeah thanks Canada! You're the best! Oh and do you mind if China comes too? His boss is visiting mine, so China was forced to come too. And I'm sure you could use some more company, right bro?"

"U-umm...America?"

"Yeah?"

"N-n-never mind. It's fine if Ch-China comes too. Y-you're right. I could use s-some c-company," The quiet voice that was Canada replied, "Just let me give Kumavarly a bath.."

"Uhhh, Mattie? It's Kumajirou.." replied America.

"R-r-right...my b-bad. K-Kumajirou..."

"Yeah gotta go Canadia...see ya!" America practically shouted through the phone.

Drawing the phone from his ear at his brother's loud voice, Canada quietly said goodbye, not entirely sure that America had heard him anyways.

"See? And that's how I got the files!" said Jeffory, his voice not unlike America's.

* * *

"I see. I do see. But who is this mysterious Canada...or Matthew character? Why didn't you hack his files?" asked the gruff voice of Jeffory's boss.

"Uhhhh, he seemed so quiet, why bother him?" Jeffory started, then finishing the last part really fast, "Plus I kinda couldn't find his file anyways."

"I heard all of it. Clearly. Go back and look for the file."

"B-but..."

"NOW!" the boss shouted, leaning across the desk towards Jeffory, with a hand ready to slap.

"O-of course sir! I'll do it right away!" Jeffory said quickly as he scrambled out of his chair and out the door.

"That boy...I have to do something about him," said the boss as an afterthought. He stood up and walked to his computer, eager to see all of this information himself.

* * *

**EDIT: I won't be updating this fanfic for a little while, because we are still writing in order, and I'm waiting for Russia to write her chapter. Sorry guys!**


End file.
